iGo to France
by TrueChiz
Summary: Ridgeway is holding a trip to France. A great way for Carly to go shopping, Sam to try food from a different country and Freddie to get away from his mum. Better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned iCarly Seddie would have happend a long time ago :)**

**Freddie's POV**

I was in my room, finalizing my packing for our school trip. This year, our school has decided to take us students to France. Of course we have to pay for the tickets but to have two weeks away from school and my crazy mum is worth it. It's 6am and I'm supposed to meet Carly and Sam at the airport. Our flight leaves at 9am.

Suddenly my mum burst into my room.

"Freddie bear, you know you don't have to go. Two weeks is a very long time" she said hugging me.

"Mum, I'll be fine," I said, trying to get out of her air crushing grip. "I'm going to be late; I need to meat Carly and Sam at the airport in half an hour."

"Ugghh, that juvenile delinquent, I don't know what you see in her," my mum said. Ever since Sam and I have been dating, my mum has started to dislike her even more. I mean not as much as Carly but still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Airport<strong>_

We reached the Seattle airport it was seven in the morning. I looked around and spotted a blond and a brunette next to a huge group of people.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to them.

They turned around and looked at me, smiling. "Hey Freddie," Carly said, sounding more excited as ever.

"Sup Fredwad," Sam said, nodding at me. "Your mum really letting you leave her for two weeks?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered back to her. "So who you guys sitting next to on the plane?" I asked them.

"This really cute guy I met at English yesterday! His name's Josh and he is super cute!" Carly said all peppy.

"You said cute twice," Sam said with a bored voice, not even interested in what Carly had to say. "What, I thought that we were sitting together on the plane. I don't want to sit next to the nub." I rolled my eyes at her comment. Even after we started dating Sam still calls me names.

You don't have to sit next to me, ya know." I said to Sam. "You can sit next to Gibby or someone else."

"No way am I sitting next to the mermaid," Sam said to me while we were walking towards the desks to check in our bags.

"Children," Mrs Briggs yelled to everyone. "Check your bags in and then line up over here."

"Freddie," Carly called to me, "Help me put my four bags up here."

"Kay" I said as I bent down to pick up her suitcase. "Jeez, this thing ways a ton. What do you have in here?" I asked struggling to put the suitcase up.

"Well one has my clothes, one has my shoes, one has my makeup and the one has my toiletries." She stated simply. I rolled my eyes and started putting her suit cases up.

"All right children, time to board the plane,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****How was it?**

**Good? Bad?**

**What should happen next?**

**REVIEW! You know you want to! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Sadly iCarly doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"8A, 8B, 8A, 8B," I kept saying to myself as while walking down the aeroplane isle with Sam following me.

"Here we are," I said when I found our spot. I was about to get in but, "Hey, how come you get to sit in the window seat?" Sam shouted to me.

"Well I got here first," I stated, shrugging my shoulders, as I sat down.

"Well I want to sit there so get off your butt!" She shouted back at me.

"No," I simple stated, not moving an inch.

"No?" She said raising an eyebrow to me. She started moving closer to me. "Fine, ladies first," she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, since you're the girl in this relationship."

"I am so not a girl!" I shouted at her, making a scene. People started gathering around us. The Carly walked up.

"What's happening here?" she shouted, making us stop arguing and looking over to her.

"Sam said I was a girl," I told Carly.

She then turned to Sam, "Fredpuss decided to just sit in the window seat without even asking me!" she yelled trying to make a point.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Sam, you sit in the window seat, Freddie, just do what Sam says!" She turned around and walked back to her seat next to Josh, which was a few rows up. I sighed as Sam smiled triumphantly, sitting in the window seat.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot Dan. Please put your seatbelt on and listen to the staff show you what to do if there is an emergency and remember thank you for choosing Schneider's Aircraft!"

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

**Sam's POV**

I feels like I've been on this plane for days! Frednub is busy typing something on his laptop, not paying any attention to anything around him. He's such a nub.

"Fredward, I'm bored!" I wined, trying to get his attention.

"What do you want me to do 'bout it?" he asked not looking up from his laptop. Okay, this nub is getting on my nerves. No one ignores momma without my permission. What can I do to get his attention? Hmmmm. I slammed his laptop down on his fingers.

"Owww, SAM!" he screamed out in pain. Ha, that's what you get when you ignore momma. "Why ya do that?" he asked, rubbing his now red fingers.

"You were ignoring me and that was the only way I could have got your attention," I stated as if I did nothing wrong. "Well you could have gone with the simple _hey Freddie _instead of jamming my fingers!" he yelled, saying the normal, _hey Freddie _in a higher voice.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding irritated. "I'm bored!" "So," ugghh, sometimes this boy gets on my nerves. "Entertain me," "How?" "I dunno, you're the smart one," "Um, do you want to like play a game?" "What game?" "Umm, iSpy?" he suggested, what a dork! "LAME! Geez don't you know any good games, that aren't nubbish?" He rolled his eyes. Ugghh what is with him rolling those eyes of his, I bet one day they will just roll straight out of his head!

"Okay, what about truth or dare?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face. "Kay you go first,"

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him, hoping he'll pick dare. "Umm, truth." Dang it! "What is the worst thing you've done that your mum doesn't know about?" I asked "Umm, Oh, I've snuck out of the apartment at midnight because I couldn't sleep," he said. Wow, that's it? Well he's done worse.

"Okay, your turn," I say to him. "Truth or Dare?" Freddie asks me, "Truth," I say, "Why do you love me?" "You ready know the answer." "I know, I just like hearing it from you," I rolled my eyes at his nebbish behaviour. "I love you because you are sweat, smart, you stick up for me, your dorky, you're caring, an awesome kisser, you have a great smile and you're hot," I say all in one breath. I look at him and see him smiling, which makes me melt, I smile back at him.

"My turn, truth or dear?" I ask him. "Dare," he said, yes, he chose dare, now time for my awesome dare. "Okay, I dare you to…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _What do you think Sam's dare should be, give your ideas!**

**What should happen in the next chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**iCarly doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Dan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"….to prank call Mrs Briggs and say that you're a hobo wanting to go on a date with her!" Sam said excitedly. I shuttered. How can anyone even think about going on a date with that lady?

I had an unsure look as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. "What's Mrs Briggs number?" I asked Sam. Sam went through her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Mrs Brigg's phone number, why would she even have this? I gave her a questionable look.

"You never know when you might need it," she said innocently. I am starting to wonder what she does in her free time.

"Okay," I said, still unsure about this whole idea. I dialled the number and waited for Mrs Briggs to pick up.

"Briggs her," "Hello, I'm Clides, can I go on a date with you mam?" I asked into the phone. "What? Who are you?" Mrs Briggs screeched through the phone. "My name is Clides, I live just outside of Mall Marts in Seattle," I said trying as hard as I can to sound like a hobo. "What do you want?" "I want to take you to dinner," "What!" Mrs Briggs screeched blasting my eardrum, "I said, I want…" "I heard all that, how did you get my number?" "I.." I was about to continue what I was saying but before I could Mrs Brigg's head spun around to face us.

A frown appeared on Mrs Briggs' face. She started walking straight to us. Uh Oh, this can't be good.

"Fredward, who are you speaking to?" She asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Uhh.." I had no idea what to say to her. I turned to look at Sam to see if she had any suggestions. She just shrugged. Mrs Briggs snached my phone out of my hand and looked at the number.

"This is my number!" she shouted, "How did you get it?" I looked over to Sam who smiled innocently. Mrs Briggs shook her head.

"When we get back to Seattle, you will both be spending a week in detention for impersonating a hobo!" She screeched and with that she left taking my phone.

I looked over to Sam, "She took my phone,"

* * *

><p>It's felt like ages since we boarded the plane. Sam and I are so bored! I looked over to Sam who was looking bored as hell. I scanned my eyes around the plane until I spotted a brunette girl. Carly, eww, she's making out with Josh. That wouldn't be a bad idea. I looked over to Sam, she shrugged her shoulders, moving a closer to me in her seat. We were leaning in until…<p>

"Hello, would you like any food?" Ugghh, really, we were about to make out. I turned around towards the flight attendant who had a trolley of the food with her. When does Sam ever not want food?

I turned to Sam. "I'll have two ham sandwiches, five fat cakes, two cans of peppy cola, and three packs of twisties." Sam said.

The flight attendant gave me a questionable look. "She eats a lot," I said, handing her the money. The flight attendant moved on to the next people in front of us. I turned my head back at Sam, who was already half way through her ham sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _There you have it another chpter! Chapter four should be up soon.**

**Thankyou _XxScorpioLeoxX _for helping me choose a dare, you ROCK!**

**REVIEW, Come on click that button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**iDon't own iCarly **

**Sam's POV**

Finally it was only an hour till landing. Frednub and I were in the middle of watching a _Galaxy Wars_ movie together.

"Frednub, when is all of this dorkiness over and the violence start?" I asked him for the fifth time during the five minutes we've been watching.

"Uuhh, Sam, you know if you don't want to watch this you don't have to," he said clearly bugged about me asking him.

"Nah, I'll just continue annoying you till I get bored," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" He said, I nodded.

He shook his head, "Sam loves _Galaxy wars_!" he screamed to the whole of the plane. Ugg that boy is going to get it. I quickly punched him to get him to shut up.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot Dan. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land," the pilots voice blared through the speakers.

"Finally, so much a person can take of Freddie." I said putting my seatbelt on. Freddie rolled his eyes in response, copping my actions.

_At the airport_

We had finally got off the plane. Now, Carly, Freddie, Josh and I are standing at the suitcase carousel thing spinning thing waiting for our bags to arrive.

"Oooh, here come my bags, everyone grab one," Carly said getting ready to grab one of her four bags.

"Here Carls," I said putting her sho suitcase on the ground.

Once we had collected all our bags, we walked back to our group. "Oh kay class," Mrs Briggs screeched over the bull horn I want everyone to form a neat single file and get on the bus in an orderly fashi….." Mrs Briggs didn't get to finish her word as everyone had shoved through the bus.

Carly and I rushed in the bus and managed to grab the best seats, with Freddie and Brad a few seats behind us. "Oh kay children, I will be calling out the room mates. In room 101 are Hailey, Sally, Alyssa and Eva. Room 102 are Lilli, Eliza, Kate and Emily. Room 103 are Wendy, Carly, Sam and Liz. In room 104 are Elliot, Adam, Jake and Dillon. 105 are Josh, Freddie, Brad and Gibby. 106 are…." Mrs Briggs was cut off when the bus driver started his engine causing her to fall over.

This is going to be the best school trip ever! Two weeks in France, having Carly as a roommate and Frednub buying me all the food I can eat!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _iKnow, not my best chapter, it was a bit rushed but iHavn't written in ages and really I wanted write something. **

**Please reveiw but nothing mean!**


End file.
